Let It Snow
by MorningGlory2
Summary: It's December 24th and Rachel should be spreading the cure in Lincoln, NE but instead she's snowed in while in St. Louis. Who better to spend her day with than Tom? A sweet little Christmas story for the Writer's Block story exchange! Merry Christmas, Sherry! I hope you enjoy it! :D


_This story is for the Writer's Block Secret Santa story exchange for Sherry! (aka starfoxtwin) It's the first thing I've written post-baby (in case y'all are wondering where I've been, I had a baby lol) but I worked hard on it and I do hope you enjoy it! Especially you, Sherry! :D_

 _The setting is the hotel in St. Louis. Rachel doesn't get shot here, folks. A little happy Christmas story for you. Takes place the morning after their conversation in the hallway in 2x13._

 _Merry Christmas, y'all!_

* * *

 _December 24_

'Snowed in' was not something Rachel Scott knew. She had never met a blizzard big enough to slow her down and keep her grounded, especially in light of all she had to do and the orders President Michener had given her for her departure from St. Louis. But apparently the weather was determined to see that she spent at least another week in St. Louis, with limited power and limited staff. They were still very much reeling from all that had happened, and they were to start building her lab slowly in the city. She hadn't planned to have such a hand in it, but the universe had other plans.

She couldn't, however, think of any better time to have a snow storm. Christmas Eve. It definitely was fitting, she decided, as she watched the snow fall early that morning from her hotel room windows. It had begun at some point in the night and when she woke, it had been to a knock on her door telling her the planes were grounded for safety, and they would wait until the storm cleared to plan their departure. In the meantime, she could see to the new lab, the young sailor had told her, and that he'd give her a ride there later. Thanking him, she'd shut the door with a sigh. Unexpected time off left her restless. She'd need to get moving before she grew too antsy, and before she decided to crawl back into bed and take a much needed day of sleep.

Laughing lightly to herself, she showered and dressed, finding her jeans and boots, and a long wool sweater she hadn't worn since the Arctic. My, how much had happened since then. She couldn't help where her mind wandered as she got ready, finding herself humming a Christmas tune as she brushed out her long hair and left it down, laying over her shoulders. In no rush and with no real need, she felt inclined to let the waves lay on their own with no real purpose. Did she really feel relaxed? It came as a surprise.

Rachel thought back to the previous evening, the goodbye she and Tom had shared. Fiddling with her ruby earrings, a small smile tugged at her lips. She'd been content with the way they'd left things—the tying up of their loose ends. At least for the time being. Now she'd see him once more. And she didn't necessarily think that was a bad thing. Who knew what would have happened if she hadn't been leaving.

Grabbing her room key, she pulled open the heavy hotel room door and stepped into the lit hallway, catching the way the snow fell against the window pane at the end. It would be a beautiful snowy day, she decided as she made her way down the hallway, rounding the corner with a soft smile on her lips, no paying enough attention to stop her from almost bumping into the new Chief of Naval Operations.

Tom Chandler's hands instantly found her shoulders to steady Rachel, keeping her on her feet. He'd been headed her way to see if he could catch her before she'd set off. He hadn't quite anticipated her landing right in his hands, almost quite literally.

"Whoa…sorry about that," he offered, a smile hinting on his own lips as he steadied her. Cheeks turning pink, she glanced up at the man, finding her balance after all.

"All those months in those tiny hallways and we finally run into each other on land in a hallway twice that size. Funny, no?" she laughed a little as she took a step back, his hands dropping once he was sure she was settled. She missed the contact and it surprised her—she hadn't missed his touch in a long time. She deemed it the animosity that had been between them. It was nice to have the air cleared, finally.

"I guess we're just used to tight spaces," he chuckled, his eyes running over her before he could stop them. She was back in her jeans, and he didn't mind in the slightest. She wore them too well for her own good. He snapped his eyes back to hers quickly, finding her blush still very present.

"I suppose we are," she agreed, taking a breath and shaking her hair back. "Well, don't let me keep you from your destination," Rachel moved to take a step aside to let him pass but he didn't budge.

"I was actually headed to see if you needed help with you bags," he explained, looking around her curiously, "but I also see you don't have any…" he drifted off curiously and she pointed toward the sky with an amused expression.

"It appears Mother Nature has decided that I'm spending Christmas in St. Louis," she began, letting her arms hang at her sides again with a shrug. "They grounded my plane, so I won't be leaving until the storm moves through," she explained, watching as his eyes showed understanding and a hint of pleasure at her statement.

"That bad out, huh? It's been a while since I've been stateside in a snow storm," Tom mused as he headed for the window at his end of the hall, glancing out at the snow covered area surrounding the hotel. Rachel followed and glanced around him, the sight of the snow thrilling her slightly.

"Makes a very pretty picture, doesn't it?" Rachel glanced up at Tom, surprised by how close their bodies suddenly were, and how clean he smelled from his shower. His hair was still wet and he smelled of soap and something musky, and then something entirely _him_ and it antagonized her senses. It always had before the tension, and now, knowing they were back on solid ground, she couldn't help the way it affected her.

"Indeed. Ashley and Sam love the snow. I wonder if they have any back home," he replied thoughtfully, glancing her way with a gentle smile. He'd missed her closeness more than he could actively admit. With all that had been between them lately, he'd put away any and all feelings. But last night everything had come roaring back and he wondered if he'd be able to put it away again, not that she was here for a few more days.

"If communications are up, I'm sure you can call them and see. They'd probably love to hear from you," a genuine smile crossed her lips at the thought of his young children, along with an ache for them. It would be hard to spend Christmas without their father, she imagined. But she also had no idea how many Christmases they'd missed with him all together. It wasn't a question she was willing to ask.

"I think I'll do that a bit later," he nodded, agreeing. "Where are you off to now?"

"I was going in search of tea and a ride to the site of the lab. Figured I'd get to work if I'm hanging around here," he laughed as she spoke and she could feel her cheeks heating up again, "I know, I know. I'm a workaholic," she added with a self-deprecating roll of her eyes. Tom couldn't help but give her a smile that told her he understood.

"I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to at least know that about you," he had missed the easiness between them.

Rachel was relishing in their short moment together.

"Mind if I join you? Maybe I can scrounge up a car, take you over there myself?" he offered, innocently enough it seemed. It would be nice, she thought, for them to spend some more time together. As long as they didn't bring up the roughness of the past weeks, she decided. Rachel hoped there was a silent decision between them to not do such. She didn't really want the tension to hand over them.

"Not at all. I would enjoy that," she replied then, nodding in acceptance of his offer. He seemed pleased, a larger smile covering his lips. "Maybe we can find some breakfast too," she added and he agreed, leading them off toward the stair case.

They found coffee and hot water in the dining area, and were greeted by several familiar faces as they entered. It seemed that most everyone, despite their rousing evening, was up and enjoying the eve of Christmas, laughing and having breakfast together. Kara was quick to flash her hand for Rachel, all smiles as she explained that she and Danny had gotten engaged the evening prior. Rachel could hardly contain her excitement for them, embracing the woman immediately, before hugging Danny as well. Tom, who had been catching up with Mike, made his way over curiously, to be surprised and very pleased to hear the news. Teasing Danny with an "It's about time, sailor," and a wink, Tom shook his hand, and then Kara's. He couldn't help the wave of nostalgia and thinking about his own engagement. But he wouldn't go there, not today.

Coffee and tea in hand, the pair bid farewell to their friends and headed out to one of the trucks a hotel employee had loaned Tom for the outing. Warning him of the heavy snow, Tom promised to be careful with the vehicle, and they set off for their destination.

Rachel mused silently over how her plans had changed. Sitting beside Tom, immersed in his scent as he drove, eyes concentrating on the road while it snowed heavily around them. Letting her eyes roam him for a few moments, she took in how he looked in his winter uniform and his service jacket. He still made her heart skip a beach after the last six months. It made her smile slightly and she tore her eyes away, looking out the passenger side window as he drove.

Tom was lost in his own thoughts. He had been granted at least two more days with her by some grace or higher power. The opportunity to seize it was in front of him, and he couldn't bear the thought of letting her go without something a little more formal of a "find me" than what he'd said. He wasn't about to let this moment pass him by. He was still mourning Darien, but he had feelings for the woman beside him. That much he knew for sure.

He pulled off before they reached the building she knew the lab to be in, and Rachel couldn't help the confusion that clouded her expression. "Captain, you didn't go far enough…" she began, glancing at him with a furrowed brow.

"Today it's just Tom, and I know. We're taking a detour," he simply gave her a grin and continued down the less plowed path, driving further off into the snow.

"Don't forget this isn't your car," she couldn't help but laugh a little, only out of worries that he was about to run over something he couldn't see, and the incredulousness of the man and his last minute ideas.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm going slowly," he glanced at her with a slightly teasing look, not appreciating the reminder but not caring enough to call her out. "How did you celebrate Christmas last year?" he asked her curiously and he continued on his way.

Rachel was silent for a long moment. Last Christmas felt worlds away now. The last six months alone felt like a lifetime.

"I was in Europe with my boyfriend," she told him quietly, glancing back out the window, facing away from the man, "It wasn't traditional by any means, but it was nice," she forced a smile and turned back to Tom. She wasn't going to go down the road of lost memories too in-depth—he didn't deserve that today. He'd been kind enough to give her a ride, though now they seemed as though they were on some adventure. She'd have been lying if she had said she wasn't intrigued. "What about you?" she asked in return, forcing her smile a little brighter at the question.

"I actually got to be home, with the kids and Darien," he replied fondly, his voice sounding far away as he remembered the time. "We put the tree up right after Thanksgiving every year, and didn't get rid of it until after New Year's Day. Darien always decorated. She did an amazing job," he complimented his wife with a sad smile. Rachel nodded as she listened. She didn't know the woman but she didn't doubt his words for a second.

"She sounds like quite the woman," Rachel offered him kindly, giving him a smile before looking back down at her tea in the hands. He was silent a long while before he replied. She could only imagine his thoughts.

"She was. I was a lucky man to have all the years with her that I did," he told her honestly. He was glad, strangely, that they could have this conversation. Somehow it made everything easier, and seemed almost like a natural progression. He looked her way with a smile and cleared his throat. "In honor of this Christmas, and your sudden staying in St Louis, I say we get ourselves a tree. What do you say?"

Startled, Rachel looked up, her expression one almost of alarm. "A tree? Like a _Christmas tree_?" she asked in clarification, her voice showcasing her surprise at his idea. She would have dressed warmer had she known they were going tree hunting. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah! Why the hell not? I think we need a tree," the truth was he needed to do something familiar to avoid dwelling in his memories, and he wanted them to make a memory of their own. He hadn't anticipated the idea before they'd begun driving, but now, as he went farther off the beaten path, he couldn't help it. At the end of a neighborhood, Tom parked the truck and began to get out, leaving Rachel raising a brow as she climbed out herself.

"Are we going in search of one in the actual woods?" She asked him as she walked around the car, surprised by the gesture on his part, and the way he seemed a little lighter than she had seen him as of late.

"We are. Come on, where's your adventurous side?" he teased her, gesturing toward the wooded area up ahead as he began down a slope in the snow. "Be careful, it's slippery," he added, automatically offering his hand as he turned, after he'd slipped on some snow. She stared at his hand for a long moment, surprised further and a little caught off guard, before taking the hand he offered and letting him help her down the slope, even though she suspected she would have been fine. Any excuse to hold his warm hand was welcome.

"Thank you," she replied, grasping his large hand and letting him guide her down until she was on the ground next to him.

"You good?" he asked her before releasing her hand, much to Rachel's secret dismay. She held her smile as she nodded, already missing the warmth. "Let's find a tree!" he exclaimed as she laughed a little, following him off in the direction of the woods.

* * *

Two hours and a well-proportioned twelve foot tree later, they were in route back to the hotel. Under-dressed for their adventure, they were laughing and hovering over the heaters in the truck. Tom had needed an axe and ended up borrowing one from a neighboring house, which resulted in being offered Christmas cookies by the young couple that lived there as soon as they'd learned who Tom and Rachel were. They had graciously accepted and stayed a few minutes before heading out to cut down the tree. He returned the axe as she waited by the tree and then they had carried the large Balsam Fir tree back to the truck.

"Those cookies were good," Tom mused as he finally put the warm truck in drive, heading back to the hotel. Rachel nodded, and could still taste the sugar on her tongue.

"They were. That homemade frosting was incredible. Very sweet of them to offer us some," she rubbed her hands together in front of the heater as he drove, her fingers still very cold.

"It was. People's generosity surprises me these days, even though it shouldn't. I guess it's after everything that has happened," he replied quietly while Rachel nodded, agreeing. Some things had unfortunately been lost in the tragic events following the virus spreading.

"What should we decorate your tree with?" Rachel asked him, avoiding the depressing conversation before it got any worse. Tom laughed and Rachel almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Old fashioned decorations, Rachel. Popcorn, cookies, the like. Whatever we can find," he told her with a smile that made her knees weak. Why was she suddenly so effected? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, it sounds like we might need some help," she laughed a little, thinking about all the people back at the hotel who could use some Christmas cheer. Tom agreed, offering her a nod and warm smile.

"I think I know a few sailors who would enjoy helping us."

* * *

It turned out that everyone had gone their own ways by the time Tom and Rachel arrived back. Oddly enough, neither minded. It wasn't often they were able to even entertain the thought of spending time alone, and while others worked or took advantage of much needed rest, Tom and Rachel worked to set the large tree up on an old fashioned stand in the hotel sitting area. It wasn't an easy feat, and there was more than enough laughter between the two of them, with Tom's curses and Rachel's admonishes of his language, before the tree was finally upright and sturdy. Rachel could hardly believe she of all people had spent half a day getting a Christmas tree with Tom Chandler. And the fun had only begun, they still had to decorate. And neither seemed intent to rush through their project as they took their time gathering supplies and working to design their Christmas tree.

When Rachel had awoke that morning, the last thing she'd had was Christmas spirit. Now thanks to Tom Chandler, she had enough to make her feel refreshed and as though they hadn't just endured all that they had over all that time. Was it possible she felt _happy_? She decided she did.

It proved to be just as entertaining as the day had been thus far, but Tom didn't mind one bit. He was enjoying Rachel's company, her sweet laughter and the way she talked about Christmas as a child. She was often so serious, guarded and almost shy, but something about the holiday and their time together seemed to open her up. And he was taking everything he could get thankfully and with open arms. He'd listen to her tell him anything she wanted to, just to get to know her better in a more intimate way.

The tree carried an old-fashioned feel, which seemed to fit the mood they decided as they stood back to admire their work. The tree was beautiful, strung with popcorn and antique ornaments one of the staff members had produced, and every staff member that wandered by seemed pleased by the addition of the beautiful, fragrant tree. Tom and Rachel appreciated it more than anyone. It suggested a hope for new beginnings and new traditions, and for each of them, they needed those things more than anything.

Settling down on the sofa with a cup of hot cocoa a little while later, they took the time to admire their work, and enjoy the day as it came to a cold, snowy end.

"I have to say," Rachel began after a generous sip of her hot cocoa, "I'm really glad you offered to drive me today," after the day they'd had, there was no need to dance around the subject. It was true in every sense, she was entirely pleased at how her day had turned out.

Tom took a moment to gaze at her before replying quietly, enjoying her soft smile and the way her long hair settled gently on her shoulders. He wished she wore it down more often.

"I'm glad I did too," came his honest reply, his own hot cocoa already half gone, though his heart was full of warmth. Who knew when he'd get another opportunity such as this with her? He wasn't about to waste any moment with beating around the bush or false pleasantries.

"Listen, I…," Rachel began, swallowing hard and trying to find her words. Tom was quick to jump on it though, not wanting their conversation to travel down a road neither of them were prepared for.

"We're both on the same page, I think," he interrupted her gently with a knowing, almost tender smile, "we don't have to push anything. I know you're leaving tomorrow or the next day, but let's just take tonight for what it is. I've had a great day with you," Tom told her, his smile not leaving any question of whether his words were true. Rachel blushed madly but held his gaze. "Thank you for spending it with me," he added, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. She laced their fingers together as their gaze held.

"Thank you," she spoke in just above a murmur, surprised by his words and his sureness in the way he said them. There was something in the way he didn't look away and the way he reach for her hand. They were on the same page for once, weren't they?

The moment held between them for a long moment before he couldn't help himself. Knees touching, and hands touching, he needed to feel something else touch. With their lit up tree before them, snow still falling on the window pane, Tom couldn't help but be surrounded by the romantic ambience of the day. And it was now or never for them. He couldn't wait until he saw her again. With all that was going on, he couldn't be guaranteed there would be a next time.

So he leaned forward and was surprised when she didn't move back. Heart pounding, knowing he hadn't kissed a woman in a long time, and the last woman was his late wife, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss.

Rachel had been hit with surprise after surprise all day, every kind imaginable. Except this. She hadn't been anticipating this either and was entirely surprised when his lips found hers. She was also surprised by how sweet and giving his lips were. What didn't surprise her was the way her veins were suddenly on fire and every bit of her felt alive. Was this what they had been missing?

All too soon he pulled away, but they both knew that was enough. The spark was present and real and the small moment burned as brightly between them as every candle in the hotel's windows. Rachel couldn't imagine having spent her Christmas spreading the cure. While that was her duty, this felt utterly right personally. For both of them. One small step in the right direction.

"Merry Christmas, Tom," Rachel squeezed his hand as she whispered the words, her eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."


End file.
